


Inkdemonth part 11- Bargaining

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bargaining, Faustian Bargain, Five Stages of Grief, Nathan is not aware of what Joey has done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: What harm could a single bargain do? Well quite a bit if you don't plan ahead.
Kudos: 1





	Inkdemonth part 11- Bargaining

It could be argued that the whole ink machine mess that would claim the lives of the Sillyvision studio happened, all because of a poorly timed bet between Henry,Joey and some of the Gent Co company members who had been discussing whether or not it was a good idea to bring cartoons to life. 

In the cycle, Sammy Lawrence rose his hands above his head and yelled in desperation as the Ink Demon or Bendy appeared in the recording booth linking to his room. "No,my Lord! I am your disciple! Spare me from this inky prison!" 

The Ink Demon later sneered at Henry as the former animator struggled to get the lift door working,before offering his hand in a mocking devil's deal.He didn't say anything,but Henry was still worried. After hearing what had happened to Sammy, he was not wanting to take his chances. 

The sweat visibly swam on Henry's brow as Nathan vanished in a mote of golden light,before reappearing at the same sepia tones as Henry,before sighing. "Henry. I came here to get you out. Linda filled 

"What is going here Nathan?" Joey Drew asked as he coughed up ink,before Nathan yelled. "Well,I didn't really know. But more importantly, why did you think taking the lives of all your employees matter to bring the cartoons to life. I didn't even know what the full extent of what you did." Joey smoothed off the ink with a handkerchief and sighed. "If only it was just that. You drove me to this. I'm letting Henry off,since he wasn't with the competition. But you took Allison, the perfect Alice away from me! Why did you do that?!!"


End file.
